Family
by tenhime-chan
Summary: story about the namikaze brothers.. please review! should i continue?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto anime or its characters, if I did, Naruto would be super cool from the beginning and Sasuke wouldn't be an emo. x.x

A blue eyed man was walking forward and backward across the white walled hall in his mansion. His name was Namikaze Arashi, a multibillionaire businessman who founded many recording companies for upcoming stars and singers. He was a confident competitor but now, he was very nervous and anxious because Rin, his second wife, would give birth to his second child. She chose to give birth in the house with the help of her doctor.

It had been hours and Rin hadn't stopped screaming, he gulped, he starts thinking how much pain Rin is feeling now. His thoughts of ways on how to make it up to her were cut off when he heard a cry of a child. He rushed into the room and found Tsunade, her doctor, smirking, and Rin, smiling warmly to him, with a tiny baby in her arms. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Rin let him carry the baby. She and Tsunade laughed at the very nervous father carrying his newborn son.

"Lets name him Iruka." Rin softly said. Arashi looked at her, "Dolphin?" She nodded. They were so happy, they didn't notice a 5 year old blond child glaring at the newborn baby.

After 3 years, Rin, his second wife died because of heart problems. Arashi cried and cried. It was the second time he lost a woman he loved dearly. His first wife, Naruto's mother, died when his first child was turning 5. But he moved on for his two children. After two years, he met Shizune, Tsunade's assistant in her hospital. They married and had two children, Gaara and Kyuubi. Gaara was born when Naruto was 8 and Iruka was 3 while Kyuubi was born when Naruto was 10 and Iruka was 5. They were two years apart but they were like twins, they look like each other. They both had red hair and green eyes.

Naruto grew up to be a hotel tycoon, he owned many hotels and restaurants. His father wants him to take over his Namikaze Recording Company but he declines. Even though he is one of its CEOs, he didn't use his influence to have that position, he bought his shares with his own money.

Iruka loved taking care of animals so he became a vet. Tsunade, his mother's former doctor, bought a famous hospital and its branches all over the world. She invited Iruka to work for her and be a pediatrician but Iruka refused and bought a small land and had his small animal clinic there. It was small but it became famous because Iruka was a kind and great famous celebrities and rich people bring their pets to him but he remains humble and kind.

Gaara became a doctor like Iruka and worked for Tsunade. He is one of the best doctors when it comes to heart problems. He remains overprotective of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi loved music just like their mother, so he and his friends formed a band, the jinchuurikis. The singer is Kyuubi, Hyuuga Neji plays the guitar, Nara Shikamaru plays the drums, Inuzuka Kiba with the bass.

Read the story to find out what's the story of their lives.

Next chapter:

KakaIru - Way Back Into Love


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in modern Japan, where both women and men can be pregnant and same sex relationships are accepted...

'I can't believe I got dragged into this, but its a good thing that they're gonna get married now.' A brown haired man and matching brown eyes, with bronze skin, sighed as he watched one of his close friends, Azuma, got married to his longtime girlfriend, Kurenai. He was happy for the two. The wedding's guest list composed of Azuma's and Kurenai's close friends. Their family both objected the wedding but they still continued with it.

After the wedding, they went off to a nice hotel for a small party. On the way to the party, he saw Genma and Raidoh, his buddies since highschool just like Azuma. When they sat down on one of the tables near the bride's and the groom's table, he felt like someone was looking at him but dismissed the thought.

Timeskip..

Azuma and his wife stood in front of the hotel's entrance, bidding the guests farewell as they leave one by one. A gray haired man carrying a baby approached Azuma. "Kakashi! Enjoyed the party? Come with us, there would be a second party with closefriends of ours in college." Kakashi, the gray haired man, shook his head. "No, I think I'll pass, Little Aya needs to sleep early and its way past her bedtime." Azuma snorted, "Are you sure that's the case or are you just avoiding _him_?"

Inside the hotel reception room, Iruka, Genma, Gaara, Raidoh, and Hayate were waiting for the couple so that they can start the party. "It seems the two may have forgotten that we're existing." Genma said. Iruka sighed and stood up, heading for the direction the couple went to a few hours ago. He was nearing the couple when he saw a familiar figure beside them. He approached them quietly but Azuma spotted him, "Oh Iruka! I'm sorry Kakashi-" he was cut off by the brown haired man, "Yes, I see that." Iruka looked at Kakashi carefully. He became taller after all these years, his hair was still in constant war with gravity, oh, he has a baby, and that his eyes are- 'What?! Baby?!' His eyes widen at the thought, "Since when did you have a baby? Last time I checked, you didn't have a baby!"

Kakashi sighed irritably, "Well, this isn't mine, look here, this is Aya, I met her father in Europe and we became bestfriends, her parents are divorced now! He wanted me to take care of his child!" Iruka laughed sarcastically, "And why would HE let you take care of his child? And is he just you're bestfriend? Or another one of your boyfriend? Is he good huh? Or are you using him too because you like your friend's father?" Kakashi snorted, "You know, I don't even know why am I explaining to you! Leave us alone!" he turned to Azuma, "I think I won't be able to join you and your wife tonight. Well, I better get going." and then, he left.

Azuma sighed while Kurenai just held his hand, "Iruka, you're acting like a child." The brown haired man started to walk away, "Just tell the others that I don't feel good. I'll go ahead." Azuma sighed again. Kurenai asked, "Whats the matter?" Her husband just shook his head and lead her back inside.

-With Iruka

'I can't believe he shows his face up there after what happened. Well, that was 4 years ago, I'm older now, I know better than to trust that jerk. I should just get some rest, yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll sleep now.'He lied down his bed and started to fall asleep because of tiredness but he dreamt of the past.

FLASHBACK..

"Look at that! Isn't that Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka heard some girls near him pointing to his left. And behold, there was the dreamboy of all the girls and at least half of the boys. Iruka snorted, 'Is that a dreamboy?' he laughed to himself, 'Looks like a perverted old man to me.' He didn't notice that the popular boy sitting next to him on the bench. "So Iruka? Are your fangirl senses coming alive and see me as the handsome and dashing man I really am?" Iruka nodded, "Yes I see that Kakashi." The gray haired man was about to laugh victorously when Iruka continued, "I see the real you, a perverted old man! Jerk!" and with that, the brown haired boy left the other boy sitted on the bench.

After the other left, two boys, Obito and Minato approached him, "Yo! Man, that hurts" the black haired boy said, "Looks like you're not winning that new motorcycle after all." Kakashi smirked, "That was only the beginning." 'Only the beginning Iruka.'

Somewhere in the school, a brownhaired boy sneezed.

Iruka woke up because he thought he heard some noise from the living room downstairs. His dream momentarily forgotten, he walked quietly down the stairs and saw a figure standing in the middle of his living room. He was near the figure with a bat he snatched from his room earlier, he was about to hit the figure when the light was turned on.

"Kakashi?" Iruka blinked.

"Iruka?" Kakashi blinked.

"What are you doing here?!" They both shouted.


End file.
